


KOTLC Hogwarts AU

by molly_sencen



Category: KOTLC, Keeper of the Lost Cities
Genre: Cliffhanger, Fluff, Funny, kotlc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly_sencen/pseuds/molly_sencen
Summary: 1st chapter of my KOTLC Hogwarts Au! Keefe and Dex and being their typical selfs.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	KOTLC Hogwarts AU

Sophie Foster walked over to find a seat in the Hogwarts Great Hall for breakfast. She waved when she noticed all her friends at her house's table. 

“Hey guys,” Sophie plopped down across the table from her friends. “How did studying for the Potions exam go?” Her friends all avoided her eyes, which immediately gave Sophie an answer. An answer she wasn’t looking for.

Sophie sighed. “Really that bad, huh?” She buttered her toast and coated it with cinnamon sugar. To be fair, she hadn’t done amazing at keeping up her studying schedule, and because of that she probably had failed, too. 

Fitz rolled his teal eyes at Biana. “I told you to study. Did you listen? No.” He went back to eating his own breakfast. “Don’t be surprised if Snape fails you.” 

“Snape fails everyone,” defended Biana. Everyone nodded in agreement. “And didn’t you almost flunk out of Potions in the 3rd year because ‘He’s too mean’?” Biana smirked. 

“That’s totally different! He was giving all the Slytherin’s points when they were doing worse than me!” Fitz huffed. 

“Keep telling yourself that.” 

“Hey,” Sophie said, turning to Fitz. “Like Biana said, Snape fails everyone.”

“Not me.” said a voice coming from behind them. It was none other than Wylie Endal, who Sophie should’ve guessed. The Head Boy had never failed a single test since he came to the school. His adoptive father, Teirgan, had always trained Wylie to work his very hardest and work for what he wanted. It had paid off when he came to Hogwarts, especially considering how difficult some teachers could be. Unfortunately, that special ability to never fail came with a lot of extra headache. People would be begging for him to help them, or accuse him of cheating. 

Tam scoffed at Wylie as he sat down next to Sophie. “Obviously. You’re Mr. Genius.” 

Wylie chuckled. “I just study when I need to.” On that note, he pulled out his book bag and started reading his Transfiguration textbook. 

“Well, Wylie is a different case.” Biana said, folding her arms. “It’s not my fault he’s way harsh for no reason. Honestly, I’m shocked he hasn’t accused you of cheating. Right Keefe?” 

“Mhm.” Keefe mumbled back quietly. Everyone turned their heads to look at Keefe Sencen and Dex Dizznee. Sophie realized that they were trying to craft some sort of wings out of paper-mâché and wood. 

Wylie watched them glue the paper in confusion, clearly still not used to Keefe and Dex’s weird ideas and creations. “What are you doing?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Keefe and Dex are being absolute morons.” Marella scoffed and rolled her eyes, drinking her pumpkin juice. Keefe gave her a sarcastic glare and went on making the strange contraction. 

“What Marella is trying to say,” Keefe corrected. “Is that Dex and I put our genius brains together.” 

Sophie stared at him. “And do what, exactly?” she asked him.

“Well, Foster, we’re making wings to jump off of the Gryffindor tower. We’re gonna fly!”

Biana turned to Sophie, clearly reading her shocked and horrified face. “I wish I could say that they’re kidding.” 

The Hogwarts castle was huge, but nothing could compare to how big Keefe Sencen and Dex Dizznee’s stupidity was if they were seriously going to go through with this.

Wylie’s face went as white as a sheet. “I’m sorry, what?” 

Sophie started choking on her toast just thinking about her two friends jumping off of the highest tower in the castle. 

“Keefe, you can't possibly be serious,” Sophie turned back to face her friend. “Who’s idea was this?” 

“Mine!” he responded as he took a sip from his own drink. Well that was a shock. Of course it was his idea. “I told Dex that it would be amazing if we could fly-” 

“You CAN!” Biana interrupted. “With brooms.” 

Dex shook his head. “No, not like that. I mean like Hippogriffs.” 

“THEN GET A HIPPOGRIFF!” They all shouted to Dex

“I’m pretty sure if you ask the Care of Magical Creatures Teacher they’ll give you a ride.” Linh noted.

“I know you’re worried, Foster,” Keefe turned to Sophie. That didn’t even begin to explain how she was feeling. “But I swear nothing will happen.” He took Sophie’s hand and squeezed it tight. “If something happens, which it won’t,” he added when Sophie’s face grew more worried. “you can make me do anything you'd like for a week.” 

Tam chuckled. “You better prepare for some serious slave work then, Keefe.” 

Keefe shot him a glare, but went back to staring at Sophie until she nodded. “I just don’t want you- or Dex, to get hurt.” 

“You know they’re going to do it anyway,” Tam said, picking at his food. “Why stop them?” Although that didn’t stop Linh and Fitz pleading for them to give up.

“Dex, paper-mâché wings won’t work. They’re paper! How will you land?” Linh questioned. 

“Keefe Sencen, I swear to God if you honestly think it is a good idea to jump off of the Gryffindor tower I will never speak to you again.” Fitz said as he reached for the wings Dex was attempting to make. 

Dex yanked it back to finish working on it. “Sorry, Fitz. But we’re really prepared. And these will work.” Everyone disagreed.  
***  
The day passed and everyone thought that maybe Keefe and Dex had realized what a stupid idea it was and decided to give up. Maybe they got sense knocked into them by Wylie and Linh, who kept trying to get them to give up anytime they could speak. Maybe Keefe said nevermind after he realized he promised to do anything Sophie asked if they failed. But many people were disappointed or thrilled when they saw the two boys make their way up to the Gryffindor tower later in the day to jump off with their finished wings. “Oh, boy.” A girl said as they ran by. 

Groups gathered around in the courtyard to watch as the boys attempted to take flight. Fitz and Wylie ran off to find the Headmaster as fast as they could before they jumped. Tam thought it would be hilarious and gathered anyone he could to watch with them. The rest of them stayed and silently watched in horror.

Linh tightly grabbed Marella’s hand, feeling more at peace when she intertwined their fingers together. They watched from below the tower as Keefe and Dex were about to jump off with their paper-mâché wings. Linh was getting worried that this wasn’t going to work. Marella knew it wouldn’t, but stayed silent so she didn’t worry Linh anymore then she already was. “Be careful Dex!” she shouted up to him. Linh wrapped her fingers around Marella’s sleeves and began to fidget. 

“Keefe, Dex, please don't do this. This is a really bad idea.” Sophie called up. She wasn't sure if they didn't hear or were choosing to ignore her. 

“Do a flip!” Tam shouted up to them. Linh gave Tam a face that read “Do you really have to encourage them?”. He shrugged back to her. 

Silence came from the tower above. Sophie let out a relaxed breath. Maybe Fitz and Wylie had gotten there in time. However, her hopes came to a halt as she saw Dex walk towards the open balcony on the tower. 

People cheered for him and Dex gave a proud bow. Sophie’s heart raced. “Fitz will get there in time.” she told herself. She looked over to where Biana stood and gave her a worried glance. Biana gave her the same look. 

“Should we call Elwin?” She asked Tam. He gave a small shrug. “Let’s see how this plays out first. Plus, don’t you want to force Keefe around for a week?” Tam smirked.  
“I’d rather them be safe!” 

Sophie held her breath as Keefe and Dex walked closer to the corner of the tower to jump and fly. Everyone else seemed to be panicking just as much as she was, and she noticed Linh gripping Marella’s hand especially tight. Marella wrapped her arms around Linh’s waist and was trying to calm her down as best she could. Sophie didn’t realize they were that close of friends. 

Sophie looked back up to the tower when she noticed both boys stepped out onto the balcony, wearing their concerningly flimsy wings. Although this was already concerning enough. Sophie gulped as they cheered from above, Dex showing off the wings and Keefe doing his typical “funny Keefe dance.” 

Tam and the other people that came to watch started clapping and cheering, and Linh gave Tam the scariest death stare Sophie had ever seen. He immediately stopped and stared at the ground. 

“READY?” Keefe called down to the group as they cheered. He gave Dex a slightly nervous nod and waved to the people below. Dex and him started warming up and leaned as close as they could get to the edge of the tower. 

”Where are Fitz and Wylie?” Sophie asked Biana. She looked around the crowds, hoping to see the two boys back. “Probably still searching,” Biana shrugged and looked around. “Or they gave up and are watching for somewhere.” 

“1,” Sophie heard Dex starting to count and felt suddenly very, very, nauseous. 

“2,” Dex continued.

“I can’t watch!” Linh turned around from the tower, Sophie noticed how green and pale she looked.

“3!!” 

The boys jumped off, levitating for a second before they began to plummet to the ground. She noticed their worried looks when they began falling, desperately trying to fly back up.

Sophie squeezed her eyes as tight she could, not wanting to see what was going to happen. 

“Here they are!” she heard Biana yell.

Sophie quickly opened her eyes when she heard loud footsteps running toward the grounds where everyone was. Elwin had come with Wylie and Fitz. His face went green with fright when he saw Dex and Keefe fall rapidly. Sophie heard screams.

“WHAT THE F-”

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this is my first chapter and i’m working to make it better! I hope you liked it!


End file.
